Lay All Your Love On Me
by BrittyBrat55
Summary: Yumi's having some second thoughts about her and Ulrich's love. She questions him and gets a response back that was not expecting at all. Full of humor and romance. Song-fic!


**** Hey everyone! It's Brittney here! I just wanted to say that I don't own the Mamma Mia song and I sadly do NOT own anything from Code Lyoko :'( Its a little bit of romance, humor and songs. ENJOY! ****

Yumi Ishiyama was soon getting married to her school sweetheart Ulrich Stern. But lately she had been having some second thoughts on the marriage. She didn't doubt that Ulrich lusted after her, oh no, because he often showed that side of him in the bedroom,(wink wink!) but did he actually truly love her? She was going to find out soon because their bachelor parties were tonight!

She was in her purple bikini walking to the beach where she knew Ulrich liked to practice his meditations away from the hustle and bustle from the city noises. She walked over to the huge hills and saw him in his green swim shorts. She couldn't help but to look at the man Ulrich had grown up to be and her breathing got harsher from watching his muscles. He had his eyes closed so she assumed he didn't know she was there yet.

"I know you're there Yumi." he said humorously still with his eyes closed. She smirked and walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"How do you always know?" She asked. "Well..you're not exactly a silent observer." He smirked. "I could hear your breathing as I was practicing." Yumi blushed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"So what do I owe this lovely visit from my gorgeous fiance?" Ulrich asked. He could read Yumi like a book wether she wanted him to or not.

Yumi sighed and looked at him seriously. "Ulrich...do you love me? Like..truly, deeply love me?" She expected him to get mad or even yell but instead he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I do, Yumes. Why do you question it?"

Yumi smiled. "Well sometimes you don't really show it. I mean you definately show me that you "lust" after me but.." She said as she trailed off.

Ulrich chuckled as she stopped from blushing. "Well don't get me wrong, I enjoy the sex but that's not all I love. Want me to prove it to you?" He said mischievously.

Yumi raised her eyebrow curiously. "How?" Ulrich smirked and jumped on top of a rock and winked at her. "Just listen." Yumi huffed and sat on the sand of the beach.

(Ulrich)  
_I wasn't jealous before we met_

Yumi raised her eyebrow and smirked thinking of William and Theo and how Ulrich looked like he was going to kill them just from them talking to her when they were younger.

_Now every man that I see is a potential threat_ Ulrich sang throwing fake punches.

_And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_He shrugged sheepishly.

_You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true_

He sang seriously and walked towards her.

_Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you _

He smiled and bent down to kiss her. Yumi playfully pulled away and began to play along.

(Yumi)  
_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Yumi giggled and ran away from Ulrich having her back against a giant rock.

_It was like shooting a sitting duck_Yumi sang while giggling to Ulrich making a fake bow and arrow "hitting" her.

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

She bit her lip and crawled over to Ulrich seductively.

_I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near_They both were on their knees an inch from the others lips.

_Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear_

Yumi couldn't take it anymore and reached for Ulrich's lips when he placed his finger there stopping her.

(Ulrich)  
_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Ulrich laid her down on the sand and finally gave her a passinate kiss. Soon they were pulled away by Ulrich's groomsmen Odd, Jeremie, William, and Theo. (surprising right?) They carried him to the docks and put him in the boat to take him to his bachelor party. Ulrich pouted at his friends and looked to the beach where Yumi still stayed.

Yumi laughed and playfully glared at them. "Give him back guys!"

(Groomsmen)  
_Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

(Yumi)  
_I've had a few little love affairs_Ulrich glared at that verse.

_They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_She sang calming him and he smirked at her playfulness.

(Ulrich)  
_I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

(Yumi and Ulrich)  
_Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do? _

(Ulrich and the Groomsmen)  
_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

The boys sang as Ulrich's boat started to leave the docks.

_Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Just then Yumi's bride's maids Aelita, Sam, and Emily came to the beach ready to take her to her party too.

"Come on Yumi! We got strippers!" Aelita shouted excitedly. Yumi laughed and waved on last time at Ulrich.

(Yumi and the Girls)  
_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Ulrich waved back to her and was gone. Hours later Yumi looked to her cellphone and saw a text from Ulrich.

**Believe me now? ; )** **-U**

Yumi smiled warmly and text back. **I guess I just needed some reassurance : ) -Y**

**I've loved you Yumes -U**

**I love you too Ulrich : ) -Y**

***Aww that was cute wasnt it? lol***


End file.
